


One More Night

by blainedarling



Series: we could have been [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Maroon 5 song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Text to Sebastian: My professor’s an asshole.  
Text to Blaine: I’ll see you in ten minutes.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

Blaine doesn’t get a word in before he’s being pushed roughly up against the door, Sebastian’s mouth claiming his in a hungry kiss.  
“He fucking failed me,” Blaine finally panted out grumpily, when Sebastian moved his mouth to the shorter man’s neck. “I spent weeks on that project!”  
Sebastian hummed in agreement, grabbing at Blaine’s ass, lifting his head a little to pepper kisses along his jaw.

“Bedroom?” Sebastian murmured, with a grin, one eyebrow cocked.  
Blaine responded by jumping up, slinging his legs tightly around Sebastian’s waist, cupping his face in his hands as he went in for another kiss. Sebastian stumbled them towards his bedroom, mouths meeting messily, desperately, as they did. He heard things knocking to the floor, furniture shifting. Later, he’d be annoyed about it. Not right now.

They didn’t make it to the bed, in the end. It wasn’t the first time Sebastian had ended up fucking Blaine into the faded carpet of his bedroom, while Blaine growled beneath him about friction burns. 

“It’s a Friday,” Sebastian commented when they finally crawled into bed, a tangle of sweaty bodies and half thrown off blankets.  
“Very observant,” Blaine mumbled, his eyelids already drooping, his body relaxed and floppy against the pleasant cool of the bed.  
“Guess that means you’re staying over then,” Sebastian stated more than asked, looking down to find Blaine already asleep by his side. 

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah and I know that we can't do this no more_

Blaine awoke slowly, stretching his arms over his head, wincing as the sunlight hit his eyes through the thin blinds. The bed was empty, but he could hear Sebastian in the kitchen, clattering around in his typical obnoxious Saturday morning fashion.

He sighed, laying back on the bed as he replayed the events of last night. It was just like any other night between them, really. They’d been playing this game for close to a year now. Sebastian didn’t want a boyfriend. Blaine didn’t want to be alone.

Blaine swore under his breath as he swung his legs out of bed, his knees a deep red from the burning carpet the previous night. He rolled his eyes; he’d told Sebastian repeatedly, not that he seemed to care. With a sigh, he dug out his phone, frowning at his mother’s number on the screen. One new voicemail.

Blaine, honey, where are you? You’re not answering the phone at your apartment either. If you could- oh, maybe you’re... Oh, I’m so sorry! Call me later...I want to know all about him! Oh, it’s mom, by the way. And your brother’s looking for you. Bye!

Blaine tossed the phone back into the pile of his clothes, running his hands through his hair with a groan. This had to stop. This had to be the end. He grabbed his clothes with purpose, dressing quickly. He was going to walk out there and say goodbye to Sebastian. For good, this time. 

_But baby there you again, there you again, making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

“There you are,” Sebastian said with a soft laugh, pushing his reading glasses up his nose before turning back to the newspaper splayed across his lap.  
Blaine sucked in a breath, his resolve melting away as he looked at the table. Pancakes, bacon, fruit, maple syrup...coffee.  
“Is that for me?” Blaine asked, trying not to grin as he sat down at the table, looking down at a plate with a stack of pancakes, a winking face painted on the top in chocolate spread.  
“Obviously,” Sebastian replied with a smirk, tossing his newspaper onto the table as he tucked into his own breakfast, legs crossed beneath him as he perched on the chair.

Blaine sighed inwardly, observing the man across from him. He never loved Sebastian more than in the mornings. When his hair stuck up at odd angles; no trace of the usual, well applied product as in the days. When he wore his oldest, filthiest shirts; threadbare and thin against his toned chest. When he had those damn glasses on, that fell down his nose more often than Blaine could count. When he’d stretch out one of his long legs, to kick Blaine playfully under the breakfast table. When he’d scrunch up his nose and pull Blaine against his body for a half-hug; smelling purely like Sebastian, the spicy tang of his cologne long since faded away for the day.

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you_

Blaine’s phone started ringing the moment he’d stepped out onto the street. He gave a wave up to Sebastian, who grinned back from where his head was stuck out of the window of his apartment, before answering it. Kurt.

Kurt called almost every other week, purely for the purpose of trying to set him up on various blind dates. Every other week, they were Blaine’s dream man, who he just had to meet. Sometimes he’d indulge his friend and meet with them. They were great, fine. Blaine would say goodbye with a polite kiss at the end of the night, promise to call with a sincere, warm smile, before taking the A train back to Sebastian’s apartment. 

There was one; one man that nearly pulled Blaine out. He’d been charming, intelligent, fun. He’d made Blaine not only laugh, but actually mean it. They’d gone on three dates, none of which had ended up with him going to Sebastian’s. Date four and Blaine was considering inviting him back to his place after their meal, when he’d found him blowing the waiter outside of the restroom. 

“Forget him,” Sebastian had murmured into his ear as he pushed into Blaine that night, his hands digging possessively into Blaine’s hips.  
So, Blaine did. 

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

“This is the last time,” Blaine whispered as he tugged Sebastian gently towards his room.  
Sebastian smirked, nodding in agreement. “Of course, babe. Just one more night,” he murmured, his hands falling to Blaine’s hip as he mouthed at his neck.  
Blaine moaned, tilting his head back instinctively to allow Sebastian better access. The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back on it gratefully; his knees would have given out in moments. 

Sebastian knew all his weak spots. The shell of his ear, nibbled and sucked on gently. His left side, fingers grazed lightly over the tanned skin. The palm of his hand, a kiss pressed to the centre enough to have him melting under Sebastian’s triumphant smirk. His hip, more often than not marked with the curve of Sebastian’s mouth or the indent of his fingers. 

“One more night,” Blaine breathed, as Sebastian slid into him slowly, bodies pressed flush together as they rocked each other up to their highs and down again, until there was nothing left between them but heated puffs of air.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

No, Blaine wanted to say. We’re not doing this anymore, he wanted to cry out. But, Sebastian hands were warm under his shirt, teasing lightly at the skin. Blaine arched into the touch, his hands already locking onto Sebastian’s shoulders, urging him closer, begging for more. 

We need to stop, his mind screamed at him when Sebastian reached for the buckle of his pants. Sebastian paused, gazing at him the way he always gazed at him in that moment. Asking for permission. If Blaine said stop, Sebastian would stop. But, he could never say it. Would never say it. 

_I'd be waking up in the morning probably hating myself  
And I’d be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

Blaine woke up to a note left on the bed, scrawled in Sebastian’s usually neat handwriting. He must have been in a hurry when he left.

Had to run, see you soon babe. 

He tore at the note, sending the shards of paper flying to the ground in a whirl, fluttering slightly as they landed in a heap on the bed. His phone was ringing on the nightstand, but he ignored it, curling into a ball on the bed, knees drawn tightly up to his chest. 

Blaine’s body felt warm, pliant. He’d slept well, as he always did when he fell asleep next to Sebastian, sated and buzzing from the rush of the night before. But, he felt sick. He’d tried making himself sick before, just to get rid of the feeling. It was never enough. He could retch until there was nothing left, but it wouldn’t rid him of the disgust with himself. He could soak in a bath for an entire day, but it wouldn’t make him feel any cleaner. 

_Yeah baby give me one more night_  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night

“I need you,” Blaine panted, his muscles aching as he lay across the bed, arms bound to the headboard tightly, the knots unforgiving.  
Sebastian smirked up at him, his mouth returning to trace gentle patterns over his hips, his hands firmly pressed against Blaine’s torso to keep him from moving.

“I need you,” Blaine whined, pushing back onto Sebastian’s fingers desperately as the other man pressed gentle kisses to the back of his neck, down the curve of his spine. All the while, his fingers fucking into him relentlessly, yet torturously slowly. 

“I need you,” Blaine murmured, his fingers entwined with Sebastian’s as they ground together gently, bodies slipping against the others naturally.  
Sebastian smiled, his eyes warm, as he slipped his hand between them, a few strokes enough to have them spiraling out of control together. Heat settled between their bodies as they lay, forehead to forehead, chest to chest, hip to hip. 

_I don't know, whatever..._

Blaine walked away from Sebastian’s apartment that morning, bag thrown over his shoulder, the midday sun too hot against his already burning skin. He couldn’t control it. He couldn’t say goodbye to Sebastian, as much as he knew he had to. 

So, Blaine carried on in the way he’d come to know as normal. He attended his classes, got frustrated and found his way to Sebastian’s waiting embrace. He went on petty dates with the finest pick of New York’s selection, with the knowledge of Sebastian there at the end of the night. Every time, it would just be one more night. But, both Blaine and Sebastian knew that that one more night would never become one last night.


End file.
